transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Pines
|occupation = Librarian |species = Human |pronouns=He/him |relatives = * Mabel Pines (wife) * Dipper Pines (brother-in-law) * Acacia Pines (daughter) * Hank Pines (son) * Willow Pines (daughter) * Wendy Corduroy (cousin) * Arnold Corduroy (father) * Rita Corduroy (mother) * Hawk Corduroy (grandfather) * Dan Corduroy (uncle) }} is a librarian who lived in the Transcendence era. He is also known as The Woodsman or Sarva. Physical Description According to his official character bio, Henry is 6'7 and has very sharp facial features, curly red hair, freckles and hazel eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses. After he became the Woodsman, his soul gained a set of branch-like antlers that only people with the Sight can see. They follow him throughout his reincarnations in a variety of forms. As the Woodsman, the hands he cut from his victims hang from his antlers. Personality Henry takes care of most the cooking around the house and enjoys reading. When he's not doing either of these things, he's most likely chasing after one or more of the kids. A very patient and sweet-tempered individual by nature, he cared deeply for his family. He preferred to avoid direct confrontation or violence, except in defense of the people he loves. History Henry is an only child, who grew up in a very hostile environment. His parents, especially his father, criticized his lack of manly attributes and his career choices and sometimes used physical violence against him. As such, by the age of twenty-five, he had estranged himself from his parents and immediate family, only keeping touch with a few relatives. Henry moved to Gravity Falls after graduating college in order to become the town's new librarian. He met Mabel at the age of twenty-one, when his cousin Wendy introduced them at a party. It wouldn't be long before the two found themselves married. Henry didn't gain the nickname "The Woodsman" until the age of forty-two, when Dipper infused him with a dose of demonic energy to give him the ability to protect Willow while Dipper saved her life. He was temporarily transformed into a powerful, monstrous beast. The power lingered with his soul. Unfortunately, it came with the side effect of draining his lifespan. Henry died before Mabel. Upon his death, the Woodsman became a separate entity entirely, staying behind to stalk the woods as Henry's soul reentered the reincarnation cycle. Relationships Mabel Pines The very first time Henry saw Mabel, it wasn't so much love at first sight as it was interest. However, upon being formally introduced, he found himself almost instantly enamored with the girl. They have a close and happy marriage. Henry always puts Mabel above his own needs and is willing to handle anything to stay by her side. Acacia Pines Henry loves his daughter. However, he often finds himself worried over her recklessness. After she lost her eye, he couldn't help but feel guilty and blamed himself for the incident. Willow Pines Hank Pines Dipper Pines Dipper's demonic nature initially scared him, but despite his initial unease, Henry accepted him. Eventually the two form a brotherly bond. He was not above joining Mabel for a bit of good-natured teasing at Dipper's expense. Arnold Corduroy Arnold Corduroy was a stern and close-minded man whose views clashed harshly with Henry's own. The man was the main source of Henry's grief as a child. He wanted his son to be the opposite of who he was- someone who spent his days drinking, chopping wood and going after the girls. Instead, he got Henry. While he lived in his household, he'd rip the reading material right out of the bookworm's hands and refused to let him spend too much time on his homework, as he viewed both as 'unmanly'. He beat Henry once as a child and tried to sort him from going to collage as a young adult- at which point Henry snapped and basically said 'fuck you' before heading out the door to make his own way in the world. As one can imagine, their relationship didn't improve after that. Like Rita, he strongly disliked Mabel and thought she doesn't know her place as a woman, which is enough to make Henry's blood boil. Rita Corduroy Henry always got along only slightly better with his mother than he got along with his father. Prior to Mabel meeting his folks, she was the only one of his parents he kept in contact with after moving to Gravity Falls. His mother, for her part, highly disapproved of his marriage, and promised to pray for him on his behalf. Trivia * His favorite flavor of ice cream is pistachio. * Dryads are attracted to him because of his ethereal antlers. Gallery Tumblr nen68xbfq31u0crf8o1 1280.jpg Nice star by nidbae-d8b3zjt.png tumblr_ngyjqjohGY1raw9i7o1_500.png tumblr_nmgwc1cktr1u0crf8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_np3m3e7GdH1u9wssfo1_500.png|Some possible examples of Henry's antlers as manifested in several different reincarnations. tumblr_nf6a71kZHX1rhmhm9o1_500.png|Henry as he Woodsman, with severed hands of past victims hanging from his antlers. tumblr_inline_ni3fqdoEZj1rx4qfl.jpg tumblr_ntmbkx3TpU1rcrogmo1_1280.png See also * List of known reincarnations References Category:Characters Category:Pines Category:Humans